Undying, Unrequited, Unfortunate
by justasimplesketch
Summary: Written for Inception Kink Meme. One Sided Arthur/Eames. Eames is in love with Arthur, but never says anything. Now, Arthur is getting married and Eames is his best man.


**Undying, Unrequited, Unfortunate**

_Prompt: __One-sided Arthur/Eames to be exact. Eames had feelings for Arthur but never acted on them. Now Arthur's getting married and Eames has to give a toast at the reception. _

* * *

He considers you his best friend, which is surprising. When you first met him, he seemed like a loner and a person unlikely to warm to anyone. Over time, however, he warmed to you. It's the mix between your raw determination and sarcastic comebacks that draws him in.

But he doesn't know how you feel about him. How every time he looks at you, you fall in love all over again. One dimpled smile makes your heart stutter and leaves you breathless. Time after time, you yearn for the correct occasion to confess what you keep inside, but there never seems to be enough time. The window of opportunity never stays open long enough for you to blast music outside of it a la John Cusack in _Say Anything…_

Thus, it is heartbreaking when he tells you about his engagement. He has been seeing a woman, but it never seemed serious. Over a beer in your favorite pub, he explains he's not getting any younger and wants a family. Not only that, but he wants to break away from the dream extraction business, desiring more out of life. After the third beer, he plucks up enough courage to ask you to be his Best Man. He always needs his liquid courage to ask any questions that might result in rejection. You're honored and agree immediately, but you can't completely ignore the ache growing in your chest. But your effort to do just that is valiant.

You _are_ the greatest Best Man anyone could ever ask for. You help him pick out his tuxedo and he consults you about the ring. You obey all of his demands and wishes about the Bachelor Party, including not getting any strippers. While all of this commotion takes place, your smile never falters nor does your commitment to making sure everything goes off without a hitch. Even when he starts getting cold feet, your strong and convincing words calm his fears.

It's the night before the wedding and the realization of it all has finally hit you. Tomorrow, he is getting married. You'll never have your chance. The bottle of whiskey sitting beside you has become your constant companion for the evening as you remember all of those moments when something might have happened, could have happened.

When he playfully tackled you to the ground and your lips were mere inches apart. When you took care of him after he got shot in the arm. When you invited him back to your flat after you both got completely plastered. But none of that matters now. He is marrying someone else tomorrow. A lovely woman who is perfect for him. The way she looks at him, it is beautifully breathtaking. True love, you remind yourself every single time you witness it.

The cold glass of the bottle finds your warm lips as you swallow down more of the alcohol, not really tasting it any longer. It quells the anxiety clawing inside of your chest, making each breath more difficult to take in. The numbness spreads as you lean back, not allowing yourself the hope that the numbness will last into tomorrow.

Morning comes far too soon as you receive a phone call from him. He sounds nervous, yet unbelievably happy. As he should. You return the sentiments, once again pushing the bitterness aside. It would be selfish of you to ruin his happiness for the sake of yours. Years ago, you would have never thought of that, but that's what your love for him as mutated into. It's undying, unrequited, and perhaps, unfortunate.

Minutes bleed into hours and soon, you're standing beside him. He fidgets until he sees her. A dimpled smile stretches his face, almost painfully so in your estimation. And per usual, your heart stutters and it takes your breath away. But this time, the accompanying pain is new. The idea of sharing those smiles with anyone else is excruciating. You reel in your private misery, never changing your expression as you half listen to the vows.

A twinge of pain strikes you the moment they are husband and wife. It deepens when he is told to kiss his bride. You briefly look away, knowing your heart shall never survive that sight. No one notices your silent grief because that ridiculous smile is still painted on your face.

The congratulations all melt together. People gush happily around you. It worsens the sadness and weakens your smile. You excuse yourself, knowing that all-important speech is approaching. You allow the smile to completely fall once locked in the private bathroom. The deep frown mirrors your inner feelings. You knew this would happen. You knew it. It doesn't lessen the hurt you feel when you think of their interlocked hands and the small kisses they keep sharing.

You make it back just in time to give your toast. A toast you've learned backwards and forwards a million times over. But suddenly, the words all seem forced as you review them quickly once over.

You open your mouth and the rehearsed words pour out. Everyone laughs at the appropriate moments, claps when they should. You end with, 'No two people ever deserved such a happy ending.' The smile he gives you is new. It tastes of absolute heartbreak as you take your seat and rinse down any unwritten words with your champagne. You remind yourself exploiting your feelings for him would be selfish. That you love him so much you can be without him.

Those reminders only last until he and his bride are clear out of sight. Tipping back the nearest bottle of champagne, you let your selfish thoughts consume you. Your bitterness fills your soul as you honestly hate her for being able to have what you can't. As you convince yourself that you and him could have been happier than they are. You are so sure of it, so adamant that something could have happened.

But it doesn't matter now. The window of opportunity is permanently closed, blocking out any professions of love you could ever manage. You waited too long to just let him know what you felt. And that's what hurts you the most.


End file.
